1220
Bramwell tries to convince Catherine to run away with him. Synopsis Teaser : The great house at Collinwood in Parallel Time; and once again the unknown demons who have haunted the Collins family for a hundred and sixty years demand their due. Still another Collins must spend a night in the terrible locked room. The reason for this ritual of death and madness is buried deep in the past, but every Collins knows that there is no escape from the lottery, and Catherine, who has recently married Morgan, is learning each day the awful responsibility of being a Collins. She has tried to keep her sister, Daphne, from entering the family but has not succeeded. Today a radiant Daphne is Bramwell's bride, but Catherine knows that for the Collins family even the happiest moment can hold its own terrifying secret. Catherine goes to the Old House and tells Bramwell that she is carrying his child. Act I Bramwell suggests he and Catherine leave Collinsport forever and raise their child in Europe. She initially seems open to the idea, but knows they cannot live a lie forever. Catherine declares the child’s father will be whom she decides it will be, and in this case, it will be Morgan’s. She promises Bramwell that Morgan will never know the truth of the child’s parentage. At Collinwood, Morgan informs a stunned Flora and Julia that Bramwell and Daphne are now married. Despite this, Flora and Julia decide to prepare a wedding gift for them. Quentin arrives, unsuccessful in his search for Gabriel, and even the police cannot find him. He says they must consider the possibility that he is dead. Flora announces that with or without Gabriel, the second lottery will be held that afternoon. Act II Julia and Morgan want to delay the lottery, but Flora insists they must not wait any longer, for she fears more danger is approaching. Morgan recounts the letter for James Forsythe that Carrie found to everyone, and believes that finding out more about James could be the key to stopping the curse. Flora tells him he had better hurry, because the lottery will be held at 3 p.m. At the Old House, Catherine is preparing to leave, fearing she’s been away from Collinwood for too long. She tells Bramwell that another lottery will soon take place, to which he says she must not participate in, now that she is pregnant. Catherine intends to say nothing to anyone about her pregnancy, which angers Bramwell. He threatens to tell everyone at Collinwood, but Catherine retorts that doing so would expose him as the father. Act III Meanwhile, Quentin and Morgan are in the basement of the cottage, searching for clues about James. They come across an old ledger, which indicates James was a merchant and business partners with Brutus. Quentin finds another letter addressed to James, and signed "A". Morgan then discovers within the ledger that someone named Amanda made many purchases, and the two deduce that Amanda was Brutus’ wife. Quentin wonders if James had a wife, and what his connection is to the curse. As Morgan flips through the pages, he notices that the entries stop at the time the curse began at Collinwood. Quentin finds it curious that the letter they just read didn’t burst into flames like the one Carrie showed to Morgan did, and they wonder if Brutus is somewhere near by, secretly laughing at them. Catherine returns to Collinwood, and Julia scolds her for missing the family meeting. Julia informs her that the lottery will be held in a few hours, and demands to know the real reason she fainted. Act IV Catherine insists she fainted due to her recent stress, but Julia doesn’t believe her. Morgan and Quentin return to Collinwood; they tell Flora that they found a few clues about James, but nothing regarding the curse. Flora says they have no choice but to hold the lottery. At 3 p.m., the second lottery begins. Morgan wonders if Catherine is feeling all right, and she reassures him she is fine. The lottery comes down to Morgan and Catherine; Catherine draws the slip with the “X”. Memorable quotes : Bramwell: I may not have the wealth that Morgan has, but we'll manage somehow. We'll go to the south of France, it's beautiful there. We'll rent a villa and we'll watch our child grow up. We'll have other chidren. : Catherine: The respectable Mr. and Mrs. Collins. : Bramwell: No one will ever know or care. : Catherine: It all sounds so simple, doesn't it? But we'll know that we're the wrong Mr. and Mrs. Collins. : Bramwell: At this moment I would send her (Daphne) to Hell if it would solve anything. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Flora Collins (PT) * Jonathan Frid as Bramwell Collins * Lara Parker as Catherine Harridge Collins * Keith Prentice as Morgan Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Collins * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1841 PT) Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1217. * Lara Parker seems to be suffering from a sore throat though much of the episode, as her voice sounds much raspier than usual. It works in this episode, as Catherine is supposed to be very upset for most of it. * Closing credits scene: Collinwood basement. Story * The Carriage House is mentioned. * Lieutenant James is searching for Gabriel. James apologized to Quentin, saying he couldn't believe a stranger's word, that of Kendrick, over that of a Collins family member. * A ledger belonging to James Forsythe from the year 1678 mentions: "Their Majesty's vessel, the Anna Creon, which arrived from the Virginia Colony bearing; a lost boat arriving from St. Eustace"; and the words "...in league with Brutus Collins". Also, "five yards fine wool stuff to Mistress Amanda, a pewter tea set for Mistress Amanda." Amanda was Brutus' wife; Quentin read it in the history. Morgan notes a page was started for February 1681, and a page started for March but never written on. The curse began in March 1681. ** Amanda Collins will appear in 1231. * Quentin reads a letter from Amanda, addressed to James: *: "James, Things are not always what they seem. Others would tell you to look elsewhere for the truth. You must know that it lies within me, and through me it must reach you. -A." * TIMELINE: The lottery is to be held this afternoon at 3pm. Dr. Fletcher visited Catherine today. 3pm: The lottery takes place. Bloopers and continuity errors * Keith Prentice says, "Collin family" instead of "Collins family". * Quentin states March 1681 is exactly 180 years ago, however that would make the present year 1861, not 1841. So, presumably the scripted line was for 160 years, and actor David Selby flubbed the number. Category:Dark Shadows episodes